


【宜嘉 h】Tentative

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: #轻微性 瘾##蒙眼+限制快感#





	【宜嘉 h】Tentative

“你他妈故意的，刚刚”段宜恩拉住王嘉尔将他压到空闲房间的更衣室的隔板上，色情地舔着他的耳廓,灵活的舌头一进一出，模仿抽插的动作,恶狠狠地语气，好像要把他吞吃入腹。

 

王嘉尔努力地扭头伸出舌尖舔段宜恩的唇角，“明明是哥哥自己硬了，我只是做游戏”

 

段宜恩也不反驳，学着王嘉尔摸他的动作沿着嘉尔的脊柱一路点摸下去，插入被紧身裤勾勒的饱满的臀缝，“cao，还能湿成这个样子”

 

“哥哥一靠近就潮了，现在好痒”嘉尔最后用的气音，本就色气的小烟嗓更是撩人，撅起小屁股往段宜恩下身磨。

 

段宜恩被这样的王嘉尔吃的死死的，怎么会有一个人只是眯着眼睛就让他性奋。不自觉地盯着嘴唇，想吻他；盯着身体，吃掉吧；想吻他的手，那么白嫩可爱，这才是情劫难渡。

 

解开两人的皮带，将嘉尔的肉感十足的屁股露出来，“那刚好，我要cao你，在这里”伸出手指往他后面的穴口戳，身高相近就是好，站着做爱也很方便。

 

“不行，这板子很薄，根本不隔音，会被发现的”王嘉尔也就在撩他哥的时候硬气，毕竟段宜恩足够宠他又不会生气。

 

“那就要忍住啊，宝贝”段宜恩抽出手指换上自己的阴茎顶进去，“千万，千万，不要出声”

 

“啊——混蛋”呻吟根本就抑制不住，“这怎么忍得住”果然男人都是随时发情的大猪蹄子。

 

“那就让他们听听”段宜恩见嘉尔嘴上拒绝身体却迎合，内里也顺着主人的心意潮热的吸着他，两个人在舞台上的兴奋感还未消退，虽然疲倦情致却恰到好处。

 

一条黑绸缠上嘉尔的眼睛，“在干嘛”单薄的隔板被两个人撞得砰砰作响，要是有人在外面一定会被听到。

 

“礼尚往来，刚刚你遮眼撩我，现在换我cao你”捏着下巴将嘉尔脸转过来，勾着小舌头拉到自己嘴里，“宝贝你今天出了好多汗”

 

“那你还靠这么近”嘉尔以为段宜恩的洁癖犯了，有些不开心。

 

段宜恩笑着从他额角的发摸到后颈，嘉尔耳朵旁发际线下的一粒小痣，如玉微瑕却更美好，他的王嘉尔有时候像天使一样遥不可及，只有这些小细节才让他的占有欲落到实处。

 

尤其是易出汗的体质又爱喷香水，从小在白人群里长大的段宜恩也觉得这是极美的香汗淋漓，每次都做不够。

 

两个人混合着的体液顺着大腿内侧缓缓流出，嘉尔的屁股肉又厚又软，段宜恩的阴茎只能埋进去一半，剩下的一截卡在臀缝里进出，磨得嘉尔白嫩的皮肤红肿。

 

没办法进的更深就发狠地往敏感点上戳，爽的嘉尔的肉壁不停抖动，站立的姿势还蒙上了眼睛，快感就来的格外的快，腿肚子拧着筋儿身体想往下滑。

 

段宜恩单手环撑着他，另一只手揉捏着嘉尔胸前的小红点，两个人紧紧贴在一起，每一处温和的皮肤都连接起来，“宝贝你爽的夹得我好痛”

 

“啊......”情欲像潮水一般涌来，嘉尔神志涣散，双眼似乎失去了聚焦。性器上的⻘筋突突跳了两下，却被握住了根部，得不到发泄，“你他妈放 放开”

 

被迫停止的高潮并不好受，可惜整个被包了起来根本无法反抗，

 

“叫声สามี （泰语：老公），我就放开”段宜恩特意向bam学了这个词的念法用来戏弄王嘉尔。

 

“滚啊......那时我在场”王嘉尔咬着牙不肯说，往后伸手拉住段宜恩的胯往自己身体里送，呻吟声根本没想压制，浪叫声充斥整个空间。

 

“cao，真想让别人听听你叫的有多骚”清过场才拉嘉尔来这个更衣室的段宜恩有点可惜，自家宝贝的叫床声就是masterpiece，值得被录下来当成传世瑰宝。

 

边想边往里面顶，软软的吞吐着自己，得到的是无尽的享受。

 

“拿你没办法”离宾馆有一定车程，担心不及时清洗这个孩子会生病，段宜恩也不敢射进去。将自己的阴茎抽出来搂着嘉尔转过身。

 

两根放在一起撸动，终于可以正面好好亲吻他的脸，深眉翘鼻，熟悉的线条，连嘴唇都有了记忆，轻车熟路地舔吻。没几下两人的浓精就射到他手里。

 

段宜恩像是得了趣将手掌举到嘉尔面前，“喂嘉嘉一点白米粥败火，免得又在台上不知死活的勾引我”也只是开玩笑的想拿毛巾擦掉。

 

嘉尔却伸出舌头将那些舔的干干净净——“多谢宜恩哥哥款待，嘉嘉吃好了”歪头甜笑嘴角还有沾染的白浊。

 

他总会装出这种懵懵懂懂的样子勾引自己，太tm性感了，段宜恩不由得期待过段时间的假期了。

 

“真想干死你这个小婊子”


End file.
